Fallentale/Tropes
This is a list of tropes present in Fallentale. Tropes NOTE: Currently, the game is only updated up to Nightwood, the second area. As such, all information is subject to change. * Action Commands: The standard hit-the-center command present in the original game. * Ambiguous Gender: The Fallen Child. * Batter Up: The most powerful weapon currently in the game is the Bat From Hell, a horror-themed baseball bat. * Big Bad: The boss of the Monsters Hunters appears to be this, though they're shrouded in mystery at the moment. * Bullet Hell: It's an Undertale fan game. Need we say more? * Color-Coded for your Convenience: The red and green SOULs return, and the devs have confirmed that two original SOUL colors will appear, though they haven't specified what they are or do. * Defend Command: Mimicking Deltarune's, but moved to the Mercy menu to keep the original game's interface intact. * Double Reverse Quadruple Agent: At the end of Nightwood, Gnarl and Karl reveal they're secretly double agents of the Monster Hunters. After their battle . . . see Exact Words. * Dual Boss: Gnarl and Karl fight side by side. Kill one and the other falls into despair, making for an easy second kill. Sparing them requires combinations of both their ACT options. * Exact Words: Gnarl and Karl are double agents of the Monster Hunters. That's double agents infiltrating the Monster Hunters, not working for them. They only fight Chara because it'll look too suspicious if they don't, and are far more helpful once the Monster Hunters are off their trail. * Fantastic Racism: Varies from monster to monster, but the Monster Hunters appear to be motivated by this, especially their currently-unknown leader. * Fan Sequel: Fan Prequel, actually, staring the Fallen Child. * Fire/Lightning Juxtaposition: Gnarl controls fire, Karl controls lightning, and they're as different as night and day. (Not that there is ''any day in Nightwood . . .) * Force and Finesse: In their boss battle, Gnarl is the force (sends the most bullets overall, but no tricks to any of them besides speed) to Karl's finesse (fewer bullets, but all have some kind of trick attached). * Fur Against Fang: Averted. Gnarl and Karl are respectively a wolfman and a vampire, and they're the best of friends. * Halloween Town: Moontown, the town in Nightwood, is this. There even a hill with the moon behind it in the trailer that homages the similar hill in the original Halloweentown. * Hello, *Insert Name Here*: Unlike Undertale, though, you're actually referred to by this name throughout the game. * Healing Hands: Wing's Life Aria, sans the hands, is this. * Hunter of Monsters: Subverted. The Monster Hunters actually hunt for humans. The "Monster" part refers to how they themselves are monsters. * The Imp: Wing fits every personality trait, and is even a literal imp. Justified from a gameplay standpoint; the devs have confirmed that since Wing is a Support Party Member, he needed to be mostly apathetic and not care who lives or dies. * Justified Savepoint: It's not touched on in the demo, but it can be assumed that Chara SAVEs in the same way Frisk does. * Kill 'Em All: Most certainly an option, though the consequences are currently unclear. * Knife Nut: The Fallen Child's starting weapon is the Rusty Knife, and it's been hinted that the game's final weapon will be the Shiny Knife. * Late-Arrival Spoiler: Necessary, since it's a prequel. Viewers of the trailers and players of the demo and warned not to watch/play unless they have played through the Pacifist Route. * Magic Music: Wing's abilities; using his transforming musical instrument, he can fire discordant notes in his boss fight or play a variety of support songs as an ally. * Mana Meter: A carryover from Deltarune. It works essentially the same way, but it's renamed Tempo Points and the Defend Command is lumped in with the Mercy menu. * Monster Mash: Nightwood is themed around this. Its main characters are a wolfman and a vampire, and the enemies are all Expies of classic movie monsters. * Mythology Gag: ** Asriel meets the Fallen Child in the same place shown in the flashback sequence at the end of the game. He also shows the player how to battle in the same place Flowey did originally. ** The game's first enemy, Taddit, appears to be a younger version of Froggit. ** There are hints that the game's last weapon will be the Shiny Knife, especially since the default weapon is the Rusty Knife. This not only parallels the Toy Knife and Real Knife from Undertale, but it's possible that the Shiny Knife and Real Knife are the same item at different times. ** The opening of Nightwood calls to mind the similar road to Snowdin, especially when Gnarl and Karl introduce themselves. ** Gnarl and Karl's gimmick mirrors Papyrus's; an apparently harmless variety of bullets appears, only to turn the player's SOUL the same color. ** Sparky's Lightning Round in Moontown is supposedly going to be full of these. At the moment, though, the only confirmed contestant is Dohj, a scrapped character. * Pacifist Run: As with Undertale, this is a central element of the game. * Playing With Fire: Asriel still has this ability, though he only uses it once. Gnarl makes better use of it, sending barrages of fireballs at Chara. * The Power of Rock: One of Wing's spells, Rock Out. It's not directly offensive like some examples of this trope, instead boosting the Fallen Child's attack and defense. * Random Effect Spell: Wing's Freestyle spell, with effects ranging from standard (the effects of other spells at a cheaper cost) to bizarre (changing all bullets to blue or orange). * Red Oni, Blue Oni: Gnarl and Karl, respectively. * Ruins for Ruins' Sake: The game's first area, the Ruins. * Second-Person Narration: Averted. Unlike Undertale itself, all narration is first-person, in accordance with the popular "narra-Chara" theory. * Shock and Awe: Karl's signature ability. * Shout-Out: Several. ** Though he incorporates elements of Ralsei and Susie in Deltarune, Wing's mechanics were originally inspired by Papyrus in Inverted Fate. ** A hill in the back of Moontown closely resembles the one from The Nightmare Before Christmas. * Spiritual Successor: Gnarl and Karl, being a Red Oni, Blue Oni duo featured in the second area and based on traditional Halloween monsters, are essentially this game's Sans and Papyrus. * Support Party Member: Trapped with Chara as they flee the Ruins, Wing is forced to help them out on their journey. In battle, they can't ACT but have a variety of support SPELLs to use. * Swiss-Army Weapon: Wing has a Swiss-Army ''instrument. It's less stupid than it sounds, since his powers are based around Magic Music. In-battle (and presumably as an ally), he transforms it into a harp, a trombone, and an electric guitar. * Tournament Arc: A stadium in Moontown advertises "Sparky's Lightning Round!" The devs have confirmed that after a certain point, the player can return to the tournament and face a Boss Rush of enemies not seen anywhere else, all of which will be Call-Backs to the original game. * The Very Definitely Final Dungeon: From what we've seen of Forthelm, it's the final major area in the game, and it's a dark and foreboding fortress run by a rabidly anti-human faction. The Fallen Child will have to infiltrate it, but will receive help from Gnarl, Karl, and possibly their other friends. * Wake-Up Call Boss: While they're currently the last boss present, Gnarl and Karl are the game's first real challenge, especially if you choose to spare them. * Wolf Man: Gnarl.